Verdades sobre NEMESIS
by Goldfield
Summary: Ele é o deus do Rocket Launcher, o rei das perseguições aterrorizantes. Se você também é fã do Nemesis, entre aqui e descubra 50 verdades sobre ele.


Verdades sobre NEMESIS

1 – O Rocket Launcher é a arma mais forte da série Resident Evil. Claro, é a arma que Nemesis usa!

2 – Numa certa ocasião, cientistas da Umbrella extraíram uma amostra de tecido do Nemesis e resolveram cultivá-la em laboratório. Ela ganhou vida e atualmente atende pelo nome de Chuck Norris.

3 – Os gregos antigos jogavam tanto Resident Evil 3 e idolatravam tanto o Nemesis que batizaram sua deusa da vingança com o nome dele.

4 – Nemesis NUNCA morre. Ele no máximo derrete... Coisa que o T-1000 do Exterminador do Futuro 2 tentou copiar.

5 – Na verdade, o vírus que dá habilidades sobre-humanas a Wesker é o NE-T. Nemesis infectou-o com ele para ter um oponente quase à altura.

6 – Chris e Barry foram embora de Raccoon após o primeiro game da série e Rebecca sumiu do mapa só para não terem de enfrentar Nemesis.

7 – Existem boatos de que Nemesis extinguiu os dinossauros. É porque ele sempre odiou Dino Crisis.

8 – Originalmente Nemesis seria o chefe do primeiro Street Fighter. Mas como era impossível vencê-lo e boa parte do jogo já estava pronta, ele foi substituído por um lutador de porte físico similar, também caolho... Assim nasceu Sagat.

9 – Quando Deus criou o mundo, ficou em dúvida em como chamar os pontos luminosos no firmamento à noite. Foi de Nemesis a sugestão: "S.T.A.R.S.!".

10 – Uma vez Nemesis e Tyrant fizeram uma aposta. O perdedor teria que andar com o coração exposto pelo resto da vida.

11 – Nemesis participou da série Star Wars, que na verdade se chamaria "S.T.A.R.S. Wars"... Quem você acha que era aquele sujeito por trás daquela máscara preta?

12 – Os S.T.A.R.S. foram criados com o único propósito de Nemesis ter o que caçar.

13 – O Big Bang foi resultado de um disparo do Rocket Launcher de Nemesis.

14 – Nemesis encontrou Wally. Era sua missão.

15 – A razão de o mundo estar todo devastado no filme Resident Evil: Extinction nunca foi explicada. Mas foi muito simples: Nemesis fez aquilo. O dos games, porém.

16 – Nemesis deixa partes de armas quando cai no Resident Evil 3 para Jill ter com o que lhe fazer cócegas.

17 – Nemesis no início participaria do game Silent Hill, mas a Konami percebeu que seria terror psicológico demais colocá-lo em sua criação.

18 – Provérbio oriental: Existem três coisas que não voltam atrás: a palavra dita, o tempo perdido e o disparo do Rocket Launcher do Nemesis.

19 – Nemesis carrega três estojos de munição infinita.

20 – O MSN do Nemesis emite um "S.T.A.R.S.!" quanto ele entra on-line.

21 – Nemesis matou um Highlander.

22 – O árbitro do embate entre Freddy e Jason foi Nemesis, já que ele poderia aniquilar qualquer um dos dois a qualquer momento.

23 – Nemesis não é desfigurado pelo fogo. O fogo é que é desfigurado por Nemesis.

24 – O Predador é uma versão afeminada de Nemesis.

25 – Nemesis chamou o Capitão Nascimento de moleque.

26 – Quando lançados em seu alcance máximo, os tentáculos de Nemesis são capazes de contornar o planeta Terra cinco vezes.

27 – A Umbrella não faliu, e sim foi destruída por Nemesis. Uma represália devido a ele não ter aparecido no Resident Evil 4.

28 – Coube ao Dr. Salvador ocupar o cargo de Nemesis como "inimigo perseguidor" no Resident Evil 4. Mas como ele temeu ser identificado e mais tarde sentir a ira do monstro por substituí-lo, escondeu a cara dentro de um saco.

29 – Muitos fãs se perguntam sobre a razão das ruas de Raccoon estarem desertas no início do Resident Evil 2. É que os zumbis estavam se escondendo de Nemesis.

30 – Nemesis afundou o Titanic. É que ele pensou se tratar do cruzeiro "Spencer Rain", do game Resident Evil: Dead Aim.

31 – Certa vez, Nemesis resolveu contribuir ainda mais com a série Resident Evil escrevendo um File. O documento se tornou um livro e atualmente é denominado "A Arte da Guerra".

32 – A Segunda Guerra Mundial matou cerca de 50 milhões de pessoas. Nemesis chama isso de uma tarde monótona de trabalho.

33 – Brad abandonou o Alpha Team do S.T.A.R.S. na floresta de Raccoon a mando de Nemesis. Mais tarde ele voltou para resgatar os colegas e pagou com a vida no Resident Evil 3.

34 – Nemesis usa tênis "I-Kill-All-S.T.A.R.S."

35 – O Super-Homem é vulnerável a duas coisas: kriptonita e Nemesis.

36 – Há alguns anos, Nemesis passou uma semana em Bagdá. Tal estada resultou no ataque dos EUA ao Iraque com a acusação de que Saddam Hussein escondia armas de destruição em massa.

37 – Nemesis na verdade é Spencer, e está por trás de todos os acontecimentos da série Resident Evil. Tal revelação só será feita na trigésima nona edição do jogo, após uma batalha épica contra Chuck Norris, Jack Bauer e Capitão Nascimento.

38 – O Triângulo das Bermudas é infame por ser uma conhecida área de desaparecimento de aviões. É que nos finais de semana Nemesis utiliza as ilhas para praticar tiro ao alvo com seu Rocket Launcher.

39 – Segundo as teorias de Einstein, se Nemesis disparar com o Rocket Launcher muito rápido é possível que você seja atingido no dia anterior.

40 – Bin Laden quis bancar Nemesis ao desafiar os EUA. Agora ele precisa se esconder tanto dos EUA quanto de Nemesis.

41 – O rancho de veraneio de Nemesis está localizado no desértico sudoeste norte-americano e é popularmente conhecido como "Área 51".

42 – O cachorro do Megaman se chama Rush. O do Mickey tem o nome de Pluto. O "totó" de Nemesis, por sua vez, atende por William Birkin. Na sua forma quadrúpede.

43 – Devido a uma repentina aparição de Nemesis, o popular seriado de TV estrelado por Chuck Norris passou de "Walker Texas Ranger" para "Runner Texas Ranger".

44 – Alexia Ashford hibernou numa câmara por mais de dez anos tentando se esconder de Nemesis. Por sorte, quando saiu ela foi eliminada pelos irmãos Redfield antes que ele pudesse encontrá-la.

45 – Nemesis originalmente também faria parte do game Mortal Kombat, porém os criadores viram que não teria graça incluir um personagem capaz de dar Fatality após três segundos de luta.

46 – Uma vez Nemesis participou dos Jogos Mortais. Saldo: Jigsaw perdeu um olho, uma perna e parte do fígado.

47 – Nemesis demoliu o Carandiru. Bastou que ele gritasse "S.T.A.R.S.!" para que as paredes desmoronassem.

48 – Nemesis fez Zé Pequeno voltar a se chamar Dadinho.

49 – Em terra de cego, quem tem um olho é Nemesis.

50 – Nemesis fez Goldfield escrever 50 verdades sobre ele sob a mira do Rocket Launcher.

_**SSSSTTTTTAAAARRRRSSSSSSSS!!!!!**_

Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes – "Goldfield".

3


End file.
